<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Par(my)ty of Two by fatalvibecheck, SleepyBug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112017">Par(my)ty of Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalvibecheck/pseuds/fatalvibecheck'>fatalvibecheck</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug'>SleepyBug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime &amp; Manga), Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Soul Eater, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Farting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, YouTube, most of these have no context oops, no beta we die like zeppelis, we're just out here living our best lives, wips, writing prompt party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalvibecheck/pseuds/fatalvibecheck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love! Friendship! Memes! Chaos!</p><p>Each chapter will alternate between the two authors. If you wish for one of us to complete a specific piece, all you have to do is comment! Doesn’t have to be anything of substance, just a simple F in chat will do.</p><p>We will continue to update the chapter list in the first chapter as we write more. If you are looking for a specific fandom or ship, we recommend just going down the list! Every work that is listed was written in five minutes and is short in length </p><p>Find it all right here and vote for which ones you'd like to see more of!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada &amp; England (Hetalia), Ebumi Masaru/Ise Natsuki, Finnian/Elizabeth Midford, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Ghiaccio/Original Female Character(s), Gion Kenji/Iwashimizu Sumiaki, Leone Abbacchio/Original Female Character(s), Maka Albarn/Original Female Character(s), Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis, Sekizan Takuya/Taira Tadakazu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Soul Eater Evans &amp; Black Star, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the Shit Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each chapter will alternate between the two authors. If you wish for one of us to complete a specific piece, all you have to do is comment! Doesn’t have to be anything of substance, just a simple F in chat will do. </p><p>We will continue to update the chapter list on this page as we write more. If you are looking for a specific fandom or ship, we recommend just going down the list! Every work that is listed was written in five minutes and short in length. </p><p>Good luck and happy reading!</p><p><b>Chapter 1:</b> Booping on the Nose (Hetalia - Germany x North Italy)</p><p><b>Chapter 2:</b> Knitting a Scarf (Hetalia - England and Canada)</p><p><b>Chapter 3:</b> Bottom's Playlist (All Out!! - Gion Kenji x Iwashimizu Sumiaki)</p><p><b>Chapter 4:</b> Complexities in Comfort (All Out!! - Sekizan Takuya x Taira Tazakazu)</p><p><b>Chapter 5:</b> Story Time (Black Butler - Finnian x Elizabeth Midford)</p><p><b>Chapter 6:</b> The Misfortunate Adventures of Sebastian and Mey-Rin (Sebastian Michaelis x Mey-Rin)</p><p><b>Chapter 7:</b> Wake Up, Bitch (Haikyuu!! - Ushijima Wakatoshi x OC)</p><p><b>Chapter 8:</b> The Art of Togetherness (Haikyuu!! - Tanaka Ryuunosuke x Shimizu Kiyoko)</p><p><b>Chapter 9:</b> Pass Ass (All Out!! - Sekizan Takuya &amp; Gion Kenji)</p><p><b>Chapter 10:</b> Candle Tasting (Ebumi Masaru x Ise Natsuki)</p><p><b>Chapter 11:</b> Untitled Document, Touch Me Harder (JJBA - Leone Abbacchio x OC)</p><p><b>Chapter 12:</b> You Just Got Pranked BRO (JJBA - Ghiaccio x OC)</p><p><b>Chapter 13:</b> Maka X ME Bitch (Soul Eater - Maka Albarn x ME Bitch)</p><p><b>Chapter 14:</b> E-Boys Are Ruining My Life (Soul Eater - Soul Eater Evans &amp; Black Star)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Booping on the Nose (Hetalia - Germany X North Italy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you get into a contest with your best bro's to see if you're bro will show his love by booping your nose. Will there be heart break? Will there be romance? Let's see.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helllloooo beautiful people! I know very little about Hetalia besides the bare minimum but this was an absolute fucking delight to write.Let me know what you think! I want to get to know all you crazy people who actually read this!</p><p>~SleepyBug<br/> (◡‿◡✿)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Character A asks character B to boop them on the nose.<br/>
Fandom: Hetalia<br/>
Characters: Germany, Italy, Japan</p><p> </p><p>“Germanyyyyyyy everyone else is doing it! Why can’t you do it for meee”</p><p>“I refuse to boop you on the nose italy.” </p><p>“Mr, Italy, may I ask why you want to be booped so suddenly? This trend has been popular for a while between the countries.”</p><p>Italy leaned into the pillar, his hand clutched at his chest, “I know...Butta...I thought Germany and me were...bro’s.”</p><p>Japan blinked and looked at Gernany. The silent state of just do it. </p><p>Germany sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, downed the last of his beer and walked over to Italy. </p><p>His companion looked up teary eyed. </p><p>Germany closed his eyes taking in a deep breath one more time before reaching out his trembling fingers and booped Italy’s nose. </p><p>Italy paused staring at the retracting finger and started to cry even harder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading that. I promise I am actually a better writter than this.<br/>~SleepyBug<br/> (◡‿◡✿)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Knitting a Scarf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur really doesn't like celebrating his own birthday. All the fuss and fanfare that usually comes along with the day just isn't his thing. Despite this, Matthew isn't just about to ignore it all together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That feeling when you have something really cute in mind but you accidentally start writing the wrong prompt and the 5-minute timer is going off and Oh God-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Prompt:</b> Person A knitting a scarf for Person B<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> Hetalia<br/>
<b>Character(s):</b> Canada (Matthew), England (Arthur)<br/>

</p>
<p>Matthew hummed softly to himself as he sat in his favorite rocking chair by the window. His eyes flit from the work in his hands to the outside world where rain was falling down in rivulets. It was almost Arthur’s birthday and although the stubborn man had told his family to not get him anything, he never said anything about making something themselves. </p><p>The green yarn strewn across</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah...that was something!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Bottom’s Playlist (All Out- Gion X Iwashimizu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smoll boi wears big boi's sweater when he gets cold. He forgets to give it back and realizes he may be gay after all. But was it really a question? No.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This message is for my beautiful sons who weren't able to thrive because people didn't like the unique drawing style and body shapes! BUT THAT:S OKAY I LOVE YOU</p><p>~SleepyBug<br/> (◡‿◡✿)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Person B lends their sweater to Person A. When Person A is home, they realize they still have Person B's sweater and find Person B's iPod. Out of curiosity, Person A looks through Person B's music and finds a playlist titled with Person A's name.<br/>
Fandom: All Out<br/>
Characters: Gion X Iwashamizu</p><p>Gion sneezed closing his arms closer around his shoulder blades. </p><p>“Here! You can wear this! I still have my jacket!” Iwashamizu handed the thick sweater to his friend as they continued down the snowy streets with one another. </p><p>Their bones aching and stomachs growling led them to a nearby nresturaunt and eventually the arcade where they spent hours trying to get Gion the single stuffed animal off the top shelf.</p><p>“See you later Gion!”, Iwashamizu waved and disappeared into his home. </p><p>Gion pulled the back closer over his shoulers. He had gotten a block away from his house before relizing he still had his friends sweater on. It was actually pretty comical as the sleeves went flowing over his hands and the neck dipped to his chest. To top off the embarrassment, the sweater was long enough to be a newly fashioned dress. An aestetic for him really. </p><p>Oh well. He didn’t mind it. It was warm and it smelled...nice. </p><p>Kicking off his shoes he prafctically ran to his room. Falling to his bead he delved his head further into the warmth of his sweater. It was so warm, he found himself falling asleep. </p><p>The loud clanking of metal hit the floor causing him to bolt upwards. It was an Ipod. It must have been Iwashimizu’s </p><p>He looked around before opening it and digging through. Thats when he saw “Things I wish I told Gion”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I can write decently. Just not here.<br/>~SleepyBug<br/> (◡‿◡✿)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Complexities in Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not quite friends or lovers, but somewhere in between. Sekizan never put much thought into the complexities of comfort until they hit him like a truck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these two so much :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Prompt:</b> Person B reading in bed while Person A rests their head on Person B's shoulder, sleeping. <br/><b>Fandom:</b> All Out!!<br/><b>Character(s):</b> Sekizan Tamura, Taira Tadakazu</p><p>Sekizan couldn’t help but to tense up when he heard a sleepy groan from behind his book. It had taken him forever to get the excitable Taira to calm down and lay with him in bed instead of talk at him a million miles a minute. As much as he loved to listen to the other talk, it got a little overwhelming at times; especially so late at night when they had such a long day. </p><p>Putting his book down for a moment, Sekizan gazed down at his...what could he call Taira? They weren’t dating, at least not yet. That much was for sure. With the season still ongoing and Taira’s naturally intense nature, he didn’t want the team getting any wrong ideas. They weren’t quite friends either, though. It was only just recently that they started spending time together off the playing field. </p><p>They were something alright. Sekizan was too relaxed to put too much thought into it, though.</p><p>Luckily Taira was fast asleep on Sekizan’s chest. Sekizan couldn’t help but to feel soft for the other man’s peaceful face and gentle breathing. He briefly wondered how they came to become so comfortable together like this. Curled up snug under covers as one of Taira’s playlists played softly in the background. It felt so natural and a little too real.</p><p>God, Sekizan had some explaining to do when the time came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5:Story Time (Black Butler- Lizzie X Finnian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smoll children figure out that the heart moves before the mind. Finnian becomes wrapped up in her beautiful stories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was all fun and games until I realized how much I actually really love them and wish they'd be cannon. Could you imagine the chaos and sweetness? Ugh. My heart! </p><p>~SleepyBig<br/> (◡‿◡✿)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Person B telling Person A a story but Person A isn't paying attention at all because they;re too busy thinking about what a cutie Person B is. (Black Butler)<br/>Fandom: Black Butler<br/>Characters: Lizzie X Finnian</p><p>Lizzie stretched her arms above her head spinning in a circle, “Then mummy walked dowm the stairs looking as grand as the queen of England herself! I was speechless!”.</p><p>Finnie watched the girls eyes sparkled as she flew from space to space in the room. Her voice rising and falling in the small details of the many adventures of the aristocracy. The golden sun only illuminating her locks in it’s breath taking glow.</p><p>Why had she been only telling him? The young master was free and said he’d create time in his busy schedule for her. So why...had she decided to tell someone like him of her grand adventures.</p><p>Looking at her precious smile should have been a sin. </p><p>“Finnie?”, the chipper voice perked the young man’s ears pulling him from the day dreams of soft evening sitting in fields of roses watching the sky change. </p><p>Her pink lips pursed into a pout and her hand’s fell on her waist, “Are you even listening.”.</p><p>The warm sun filled his body and Lizzie watched it brighten the room. Finnies beaming smile “Yes Miss!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried and that's all that matters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Misfortunate Adventures of Sebastian and MeyRin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>National Geographic Narrator Voice: And here we see Sebastian Michaelis and MeyRin navigating the wilds of IKEA...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay but not gonna lie I kinda wanna get lost in IKEA with Sebastian too... 👉👈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Prompt:</b> Person B and Person A getting lost in IKEA. <br/><b>Fandom:</b> Black Butler<br/><b>Character(s):</b> Sebastian, Meyrin</p><p>“Sebastian! I think we’ve right gotten ourselves lost innit,” Meyrin said, frantically looking up and down the long aisle they were currently wandering in the spacious IKEA store. They’d come earlier in the day to get some new furniture for the young master’s study, but several failed attempts at shopping as a group later, the two found themselves away from the rest of their idiots and stranded in the lamp section. </p><p>Of course, Sebastian had a keen sense of where he and everyone else was located at all times. But he found that his time with Meyrin was never dull, and the screechiness of her tone was something akin to the feeling of home at this point. If only she could go fifty feet without tripping over a chord.</p><p>“I think you’re right, Meyrin. We are very lost indeed,” he agreed, shaking his head with a tsk. “If only these lamps would guide our lost and wary souls back to our companions.”</p><p>(He chuckled darkly)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7:Wake up Bitch (Haikyuu- Ushigushi X OC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can tell Ushijima gets tips on flirting from Shirabu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is actually a part of a series I am currently writing! Check it out! It's called <a>Damsel in Nondistress</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Person B tossing snowballs at Person A's window, not knowing the window is open and has no screen. <br/>Fandom: Haikyuu!!<br/>Characters: Ushigushi X OC</p><p>Ushjiima shoved his cold hands into his pockets and looked towards the glowing window. What in the world would a princess be doing up at this hour. He knew he could easily walk to her room, but he remembered distinctly Shirabu’s talk about “wooing a woman”...or so he put. </p><p>Ushijima looked at the ground and sadly the thick layer of snow had covered the small pebbles, “Ah...yes. I remember the children creating some strange devices.”.</p><p>Lavender raked her fingers through her hair, sipping the cup of tea. The hours in the demon kingdom being vastly different than her own had created occasional bouts of insomnia. Normally, she’d find herself bothering Ushijima for the fun of it. However, he’d been hold up in meeting after meeting and he needed as much rest as possible. </p><p>She smiled to herself remembering his sleeping face content in her lap. Her fingers running through the short straight locks of hair. He was like a small child. It made her heart warm. </p><p>A flash of white sailed across the room and crashed into the standing dresser. The hole large and prominent. Before she could even guess what was going on, another has did the same. </p><p>She carefully creeped towards the dresser peering in only to see the puddle of water and slush. </p><p>She ran to her window and looked out. Ushijima just stood staring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed my chaotic duo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Art of Togetherness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When painted with love, even the smallest moments in life can create a lifetime of memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not crying, you are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Prompt</b>: Person A and Person B finger painting with their child.<br/><b>Fandom:</b> Haikyuu!!<br/><b>Character(s):</b> Tanaka, Kiyoko</p><p>“This kid’s got talent! Just like her father!” Kiyoko watched fondly as her husband laid on the floor with their daughter, various colors of paint smeared across a canvas of white sheets and newspaper. She sat next to them with a cup of tea nestled in her hands, a smile painting her face and getting wider by the second.</p><p>The baby cooed, reaching up and placing her hand on Ryu’s cheek. Paint smeared across his skin, making him laugh and gently grabbing her hand. Pulling her close, he laid her on his stomach and smothered her in kisses, both giggling together. </p><p>“Stop, I’m already dead,” Kiyoko said, calm voice cracking with the effort of not busting out into laughter or tears. Whichever came first. Ryu looked up at her, goofy smile plastered onto his face and eyes glistening with nothing but pure joy. It was enough to make her heart overflow with happiness of its own.</p><p>Leaning over, she placed a kiss to both her daughter and husband’s foreheads, laying herself down on the empty space of Ryu’s chest. She could feel the wet of paint getting onto her arms, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care right now. All that mattered was this precious moment with her beautiful family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9: Pass Ass (All Out- Sekizan X Gion)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing ever goes wrong when you're playing twister. Literally nothing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had no idea what I was doing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Person B and Person A play Twister. Things get embarrassing and awkward fast. (All Out)<br/>Fandom: All Out<br/>Characters: Gion, Sekizan</p><p>Gion and Sekizan- GIon has to fart in the middle of them being super twisted up. But his butt if really close to Sekizan’s face</p><p>---<br/>“Alright. Sekizan, left foot on yellow.”</p><p>Sekizan rolled his eyes trying his best not to tumble over the younger man beneath him. With his luck, he’d absolutely crush someone as small as Gion, “How the hell did I get wrapped up in this game? I wasn’t even here.”. </p><p>“Gion, right arm on red!”</p><p>Expertly manuvering his short arms, Gion twisted his body bockwards effectively meeting his mark, “It’s seniors versus freshman! I won’t lose! We will get the baths first!”.</p><p>Sekkizan sighed, his core trembling slightly from the days practice on top of the strain. To top things off, Gion’s ass was practically pressed against his face. The smell of teenage boy after running for literal hours was RIPE. </p><p>Gion breathed allowing the stretch to soothe his tired body at least. Who was he to turn down some extra core strength training. However, right after dinner was not the best idea. He clenched his buttcheeks as hard as he could. But he could feel the hefty fart escaping.</p><p> It was too late. </p><p>The senior had already collapsed choking on the ground. They had won the battle...but he was sure Sekizan would win the war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still don't. </p><p>~(◡‿◡✿)<br/>Sleepy Bug</p><p>(See the end of the work for more notes.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Candle Tasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ise has a lot of candles. Ebumi has a lot of time. What better way to spend it than with his favorite person, surrounded by an insane amount of aromas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bruh. This was just supposed be called "Candle Smelling", but I fucked up and said "tasting" and now there's no going back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Prompt:</b> Person A and Person B lighting fall-scented candles.<br/><b>Fandom:</b> All Out<br/><b>Character(s):</b> Ebumi, Ise</p><p>“This candle smells more like piss than candied apples.” Ebumi’s face crumpled in disgust as he put the candle back down on the counter. Why Ise had so many baffled him, but he wasn’t about to question it. He didn’t feel like getting his ass beat today, for one.</p><p>He also kind of enjoyed spending time with Ise like this, even though he’d never admit that out loud. The cute little faces his boyfriend made while smelling candle after candle never got old. And when their fingers brushed against each other as they passed scents back and forth, Ebumi felt a surge of warmth rush through his arm and straight to his heart.</p><p>No, he couldn’t ruin the moment with anything more than light jokes. </p><p>“Why do you know what piss smells like so well?” Ise pulled the candle away from his nose and quirked an eyebrow at Ebumi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I saying that Ebumi has a piss kink? That's between me and God, sweaty :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11: Untitled Document, Touch Me Harder (Jojo- Abaaccio X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Make him beg.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Living vicariously through this prompt. <br/>~(◡‿◡✿)<br/>SleepyBug</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Person A loving when Person B strokes their hair. Literally loving it. Person A could be having a conversation and stop talking just to grin because Person B touched their hair. (JJBA)<br/>Fandom: Jojo’s <br/>Characters: Abaaccio X OC</p><p>“I think that sounds good for dinner! What do you think?”</p><p>Abaccio sighed nuzzling his face further into the hand that absent mindely stroked through his lengthy locks. Her gentle fingers providing each and every ounce of warmth he’d ever need. </p><p>“Hello???”, Maria stopped the motioning and looked into the man’s dreamy gaze. His pupils blown wide and his face happily pressed against the softness of her belly. Was he...purring?</p><p>The smile started faltering into a pout straight into feelings of annoyance and neglect, “Why’d you stop?”.</p><p>Maria felt the heat flare into her cheeks. It was very rare that he’d cuddle so closely into her, so she’d eat that shit up any day of the week. Is that why she weakly began scratching his scalp this time. Allowing his head to fall back in the gentle massage. </p><p>Abaccio bit his lower lip to stop it’s trembling. The soft whisper falling from his lips, “Please...don’t stop.”. </p><p>Something dark and dangerous awoke in her that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. You Just Got Pranked BRO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noellia and Ghiaccio have a fairly normal relationship. Are they themselves normal, though? That's up for debate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this me living vicariously through a prompt? Yes. Yes it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Prompt:</b> Person B likes stealing Person A's phone to change Person A's phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of Person A's face or doing something like picking their nose). Person B is doing another routine swipe of Person A's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because Person A's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together).<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> JJBA<br/>
<b>Character(s):</b> Ghiaccio, OC</p><p>Noellia grinned as she watched Ghiaccio retreat around the corner, heading to the bathroom. She always wondered why he never learned his lesson and brought his phone with him, knowing that she was bound to snatch it. But she wasn’t about to complain. </p><p>Small pranks like this were always fun to pull. Watching Ghia’s face fall as he unlocked his phone was always the icing on the cake, a picture of him asleep with his mouth hanging wide open usually greeting him. The only downfall was how fast he was as he chased her around their house afterwards.</p><p>Always worth the tickled torture, though.</p><p>Picking up his phone from the table, Noellia unlocked it and then proceeded to almost drop it. What was usually a boring monotone background was now a picture of herself and Ghiaccio sitting next to each in front of an ice cream parlor, holding their cones up and smiling wide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13: Maka X ME Bitch (Soul Eater- Maka X ME Bitch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maka is a good girl who deserves loving friends, and you know what? So do I. Hi! My name is Diamond.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love her and I want them both to THRIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe</p><p>~(◡‿◡✿)~<br/>SleepyBugg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Person A and Person B meeting on a train when Person B falls asleep on Person A's shoulder. <br/>Fandom: Soul Eater<br/>Characters: Maka X ME bitch</p><p>Long school days. I mean...never ending, no break, back to back classes and meetings. Only the small occasional  relief of a bathroom break. </p><p>This was how Diamond decided to live at that moment. It was an improvement than in her past, but geeze she was still exhausted. The scarcely filled trained was somehow both ominous and soothing at the same time. It’s gentle rocking and the sun’s setting glow provided her all that she needed.  </p><p>Yeah, she’d just shut her eyes for a little bit. </p><p>Maka felt her cheeks light up as the pretty girl suddenly drooped onto her shoulder. She could tell the young woman was trying her absolute best to stay awake, but she remembered the many times the train had done just the same to her. </p><p>She didn't mind at all. In actuality it was sort of comfortable and she gently rested her head against the young womans head. </p><p>If she were being honest with herself she’d admit how much she wanted to be her friend. She’d saw her every day and every evening. </p><p>So when the girl groggily awoke, Maka simply smiled and said hello. After all these months.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so tired, it feels like my dear father Hades has come to visit me for my soul.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. E-Boys Are Ruining My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soul and Black Star decide to make a Youtube channel together. Predictable chaos ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Choke me like you hate me but you lo-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Prompt:</b> Person A and Person B becoming YouTubers/vloggers. <br/><b>Fandom:</b> Soul Eater<br/><b>Character(s):</b> Soul, Black Star</p><p>A scream was about to erupt from Soul’s mouth at any second. He could feel it rising in his throat and begging to escape, but he new that yelling wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Did that thought make him feel any better? No. But he didn’t want to escalate the situation any more. </p><p>Why did he ever think this was a good idea?</p><p>“I thought I was doing the intro, Black Star. We rock-paper-scissored for it, remember?”</p><p>Black Star stuck out his tongue in reply and crossed his arms on his chest. “Whatever, Soul. We all know that I’m better suited to do the talking. You just don’t have the same star quality that I do.”</p><p>It took every part of Soul’s being to not tackle his friend to the floor. “Yeah, Yeah, we went over that. Multiple times. But you agreed that whoever won got to do the intro and loser got outro. Stop being so difficult or we’re never gonna get this video posted.”</p><p>“The only one being difficult here is you. I can’t help it that I’m just built different.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>